


A Tipped Over Glass.

by justascrubwritingquestionablestuff



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Fluff and Humor, For a Friend, M/M, Swearing, think of this as a practice fic to prepare me for future works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/pseuds/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff
Summary: Literally a joke fic about a gay bird struggling to do everyday life things with a drunk and gay furry constantly pissing him off.For a friend, if you don’t like furries, then just- don’t read this. :)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	A Tipped Over Glass.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallenmemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenmemes/gifts).



> My reputation better not get discredited because of this-

Here’s a question for you: have you ever tried to have breakfast without constantly getting terrorised by a... How do I put this... a furry ‘as thick as two short planks’ before?

Maybe not you, but Tyra has.

Tyra is... Some sort of a bird. He’s the same size as a human, but has the same anatomy as a bird - talons, wings, and a beak (although the beak might just be part of the plague doctor’s mask he constantly dons, like Link dons green and still gets away with it). He acts like a human as well: he’s a dedicated-smoker (don’t ask), occasionally likes to have a drink, pops off to the chippy every now and then. He actually lives a very normal life.

In fact, it would have been completely average, if not for his airhead of a boyfriend.

Nick is the terror of a furry I have so carefully described. He is probably the nicest person you will ever meet on the planet, but at the same time, people dislike him simply for being born as a furry (I mean, it’s not like he ASKED to be born as one, is it?). But even if he’s a Good Samaritan, he can REALLY be drunk, drunk to the point where he can mistake you for a pole and try to dance on you.

That’s the one and only thing Tyra hates about him.

And right now, he was hating Nick more than anything as the furry was constantly hitting on him and sitting on his breakfast.

“You know,” the ginger pinhead slurred, crossing a leg over the other as he lifted Tyra’s chin up sloppily. “your breasts kinda remind me of Mount Rushmore-”

A hiccup. A beat.

“My face should be among them. Get it?”

“I don’t have breasts, you drunkard,” Tyra stated blandly, despite feeling a sour and bitter taste spreading along his tongue. “get off my breakfast, your ass is ruining it.”

“Hey, I’ve got a REAAAALLLLLY funny joke!” The furry yelled loudly, before toppling off of the breakfast table with a crash.

“For fuck’s sake-”

“Ok, so, why did the- why did the guitar teacher get arrested?” An irritable grin.

“I’m on the borderline of exploding from anticipation.” A deadpan expression. “I don’t know, why?”

“Because- because he fingered a minor!” A bubble of laughter, joined by a quiet snicker.

“Ok, bedtime for you now.” Tyra grinned, throwing Nick over his shoulder and walking to his bedroom.

“But it’s only 4 in the morning!” He whined, lightly thumping Tyra’s back with his fists.

“Don’t worry,” Tyra smirked maliciously. “I don’t mean sleep.”

“I- what?” Nick queried, as he very suddenly and unexpectedly sobered.

A dark chuckle emitted from the raven.

“You’ll see what I mean.”

**Author's Note:**

> In all seriousness, this is for my mate, go check out his work, it’s fucking fantastic-


End file.
